Mekaroa
Mekaroa (Simia auctus), the Moss Coated Forager, is a mandrill-like monster which has a growth of moss going down its neck, back, and tail, as well as slight growth on its arms. This is due to the high amount of nutrients in the mushrooms and fruits it eats as well as the humidity of its tropical home. Being about the size of a Blangonga, these dangerous primates are about as devastating as they appear. They are weak to fire, and can inflict a new status known as Moss-Covered, which is similar to Muddy or Snowman. The hunter will be covered in thick moss which can be removed by evading 3 to 4 times. While the hunter has this status, they will be dramatically slowed down and they won't be able to use items. Their fangs can be broken, and the moss on their backs can be broken off with Fire Element. However, they will roll on the ground to replenish it. In rage mode, moss will cover its arms and hands, and attacks with its arms will inflict Moss-Covered. Attacks 'One Two Punch-' The Mekaroa begins to swing its fists left and right like a Rajang. Deals moderate to high damage and inflicts Moss-Covered if the Mekaroa is enraged. 'Claw Swipe-' The Mekaroa swipes its claws at the hunter, dealing low damage and inflicting Moss-Covered if enraged. 'Charge-' The monster runs towards the hunter, dealing low to moderate damage. 'Mud Throw-' The Mekaroa hurls a large chunk of earth into the air, which will then break into 4 smaller chunks that go in 4 different directions. The large chunk does moderate to high damage while the smaller ones do low damage. 'Barrel Roll-' The Mekaroa will pull back a little before launching itself at the hunter, rolling across the ground when it lands. This attack will dish out high damage. 'Backwards Hop-' The Mekaroa will jump backwards, away from the hunter. This will do low damage if any hunter is behind it. 'Forwards Hop-' The beast will jump forwards, towards the hunter. Deals low damage. 'Sideways Hop-' The Mekaroa will jump sideways, either to the left or right, dealing low damage if it hits a hunter. 'Pound-' The Mekaroa raises its arms into the air and slams them down onto the ground, dealing high damage and inflicting Moss-Covered if in Rage Mode. '360 Spin-' The Mekaroa spins around, dealing moderate to high damage with a slight chance of inflicting Moss-Covered when enraged. 'Throw Moss-' The Mekaroa grabs a hunk of moss from his back and flings it at the hunter, inflicting Moss-Covered and dealing low damage. 'Backwards Kick-' The Mekaroa jumps backwards in a kicking manner, dealing high damage. 'Moss Roll-' The Mekaroa rolls onto its back, dealing very low damage if it touches the hunter. Not really an attack, but it replenishes the moss on its back. 'Roll Boulder-' The Mekaroa digs its hands into the ground and rolls a large boulder at the hunter, dealing high damage. 'Triple Punch-' The Mekaroa swings its fists three times before falling onto its back for a few seconds. Deals high damage and inflicts Moss-Covered if enraged. Carves Shiny Drops HC Mekaroa HC Mekaroa is a tougher-than-normal Mekaroa. Its physical changes include mushrooms growing on the moss on its back, larger fangs, a brighter face, slightly more muscular arms, and moss going down its upper arms. In Rage Mode, moss will cover its arms and legs, and its hop attacks will inflict Moss-Covered. Also, its punch attacks produce wind. Ecology Mekaroa is an omnivore, preying on smaller creatures such as Mosswines or Kelbi. They also will sometimes eat young Aptonoth, but this is when they are in major need of food. However, they mostly eat fruit, plants, and mushrooms. The nutrients from said diet added to the moist and humid climate of the jungle enviroment create moss on their backs. They use this moss as a weapon, as it rapidly grows back. However, it will not grow as easily under extreme heat, like fire. During mating season, these creatures are much more aggressive, in order to protect their children. The males will fight other males for a single female to mate with. These two are in a pair for over 6 months. After these 6 months, the female will give birth to a baby Mekaroa, and the male will leave to be on his own. Trivia *Mekaroa is actually quite smart. They use rocks to knock down fruit from trees when they are unable to climb them. Mekaroa mothers use their moss to hide their young on their back. *Mekaroa will rest in trees when it has low stamina. A loud noise, such as one from a sonic bomb or a roar, is required to make them fall from the treetops. *Mekaroa shares some of its moves with Blangonga and Rajang. Category:Pelagus Category:Monster Creation